Geometry World
, Saturated Eyeball Zone, Broken Faces Area , Intestines Maze , Cloud Tops |BGM = 626_ryukyu, soto_C5 (Glasses Path) |Map ID = 0031, 0032, 0033, 0034, 0035, 0036, 0038 |Primary = HAL }} Geometry World (線画世界, Senga Sekai, Line Art World) is one of the main areas accessible from The Nexus. Features Geometry world is a large scrolling world set on a blue cloud background filled with many aqua-colored neon shapes and objects, such as large geometric cubes and smiling flowers. There are also a number of neon creatures with colorful flashing eyes in this area. The hollow block left from the Nexus entrance leads to the Saturated Eyeball Zone. From the entrance, going north will take you past a lone outline of a doorway to a sizable line of cubes. There is a doorway in the leftmost cube, which will take you to the Dark Museum. The lone doorway found on the way up will take you to a short hallway where a strange blue object can be found growing from the ground. If you interact with the blue object, a colored dot will appear in it, and slowly turn from blue to red. Once the dot has turned red, Outline Boy can be found walking around outside near the doorway, who will give you the Boy effect if you interact with him. Further north past the line of cubes is a large scribbled object which looks like an erratic snake or signature that will transport you to "Smokin' HAL" if you interact with its 'head'. "Smokin' HAL", as it's been dubbed, is a large face with an open mouth and a hand holding a big 'cigar'. If you walk inside his mouth, you will come back out again, but the background will have turned black and HAL will be bright blue, with yellow bloodshot eyes. Now, if you walk to the end of blue HAL's 'cigar', you will be transported to the Broken Faces Area, and if you walk into his mouth again you will be transported to the Intestines Maze. Just off to the east of the line of cubes is a large rectangular block with a doorway in it, that will take you to a short hallway with a strange organic-looking doorway inside. If you entered from the Cloud Tops, you will wake up just to the east of this door. Going through the doorway, you will come out through a yellow doorway into a large looping room filled with white oval chasers that will take you back to the entrance if they catch you. Somewhere in this room is a colorful flashing oval creature, that will take you to a yellow corridor where you have the choice to pick from two doorways, if you interact with it. Using the Glasses effect in the yellow corridor will make a silhouette of Urotsuki to appear on the wall and point to which door you should go through. If you follow the silhouette's instructions correctly, you will be transported to a narrow red path lined with various characters and objects from geometry world. Following the path down leads to a red organic doorway. Upon interacting with it, it will make a painful noise, seeming to say "stop it" in Japanese. If you continue to interact with it, you will eventually be teleported to Stone World. Directions Nexus → Geometry World Trivia *In previous versions, this world was filled with animated yellow tiles all over the floor of this world. This has since been removed. *"Smokin' HAL" gets his name from the internal names for geometry world's maps, which are all prefixed with the area creator's name "HAL", and the fact that he looks like he's smoking something. Gallery Hal.png|Smokin' HAL 2kki11.png|An outdated view of the yellow room in the Geometry Maze. Category:Locations Category:HAL